Never Really Knew You II
by Resonating
Summary: Last time, Beast Boy and Raven got together, only to soon be broken up by Slade, which in turn killed everyone except Beast Boy, who traveled back in time to stop this from ever happening. Could that really happen when he exposes his love for second crush, Terra? Or will it result in something even worse? What could happen? Profanity, Sexual scenes, drug use, Alcohol.
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

At 10 am, Beast Boy woke up to the smell of bacon, pancakes, juice, and eggs. He walked into the kitchen and saw everyone smiling.

"Hey, why is everyone up and why are we making breakfest like this?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's Raven's b irthday." Robin said.

"Yeah, Beast Boy." Cyborg said.

"Oh yeah." Beast Boy said nervously.

Raven flew in. She wasn't her usual self. She was happy and blushed and had a cute look instead of a bloodthristy evil bland look. Raven hugged everyone.

"Good morning!" Raven said loudly and happily.

"Raven. I haven't seen you this happy in forever." Beast Boy said.

"That's because this is the only day I ever get happy." Raven said.

She sat down and started to eat breakfest.

"I'm heading out." Beast Boy said, grabbing his keys to his car.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"Why the rush? Why not stay?" Starfire asked.

"I'm going to get some breakfest. Happy birthday Rave." Beast Boy said leaving.

Beast Boy started up the car until he saw a girl stop him.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. Beast Boy. I was wondering if... uhhh... you'd..." Terra tried to say.

Beast Boy freaked out. He started to drive away.

"Sorry Terra but I have to go. See ya." Beast Boy said.

"Wait Beast Boy! I wanted to tell you something!" Terra yelled in the distance.

Beast Boy kept driving.

"Damn it, Beast Boy." Terra said.

"Damn it. Why did I drive away? I-I like Terra. But I like Raven even more. But I can't. If I do, we will all die. Slade will capture her and-and-and... I just can't. I have to love Terra for the betetr good. But-But I don't think I can." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy stopped at the Cafe and got out of his car. He sat at a table and a waiter came by.

"What will you have?" The waiter asked.

"Medium Vege Burger with medium fries and medium cup of coffee." Beast Boy said.

"$7.68" The waiter said.

Couple mintues later, the food came. Beast Boy began eating the food. Terra came up behind him and sat in front of him.

"Beast Boy." Terra said.

"Hey Terra. Didn't hear you before." Beast Boy said.

"Stop lying." Terra said.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know what I mean. I have something to tell you." Terra said.

Beast Boy ate his food fast and got up, paying the bill.

"Sorry, I got to go. Nice to meet you." Beast Boy said fastly.

"Beast Boy. You can't go." Terra said.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because I took your keys." Terra said.

"How did you-"

"You left it in the car." Terra said.

"Predictable, Beast Boy, very predictable." Beast Boy said to his self.

"Well will you listen?" Terra asked.

"Can I have my keys back?" Beast Boy asked.

"When you listen." Terra said.

"I have a spare." Beast Boy said, pulling out another set of keys.

"Beast Boy, listen. I want to tell you something really, really, really important." Terra said.

"I'm sure, but I've got to go." Beast Boy said.

Terra grabbed Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I lov-lo-love you." Terra said.

Beast Boy pretended to be surprised.

"I-I-I love you too." Beast Boy said.

Terra hugged Beast Boy. Soon, Beast Boy came back to the Tower.

"Where have you've been Beast Boy?" Raven asked with a cheery smile.

"I just hooked up with Terra." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy went into his room. Raven's smile dropped. She felt depressed. Beast Boy got out of his room and went into the bathroom. He took a shower and then put on his clothes. He walked into the living room and started playing video games. Cyborg came down and saw Beast Boy play Skate 2. Cyborg ran to Beast Boy.

"Hey Beast Boy. You want to do hall of meat challenge?" Cyborg said.

"Try to make the most painful crashes?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know it bro. You go first." Cyborg said.

"Ok." Beast Boy said.

Robin came down with Starfire in his hands and was kissing her. Raven went into her room and went to sleep. Jinx was watching Beast Boy in a tree outside of the Tower.

"Terra huh? Wouldn't be the first time you get over me so quickly. When I escaped through the teleporter after you did, you decided to take an alternative. See if things would change for the better. I didn't take an alternative. I stayed on the same path but you took Terra. You don't realize it yet. You just don't. One day you'll come back to me, trying to get me to accept you back, knowing full well if I refuse, it could kill you and the Teen Titans." Jinx said.

She turned around.

"What an asshole." Jinx said.

Jinx left.


	2. Chapter 2:Terra's Visit

**3 months later, in the afternoon, Beast Boy and Cyborg was watching TV.**

"Beast Boy." Cyborg said.

"Yeah Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Are you and Terra-" Cyborg looked around, then asked, "-Fucking?"

"Ugh! No!" Beast Boy said, while blushing.

"Beast Boy, don't lie. You know you want her." Cyborg said.

"I don't. I would but- n-no." Beast Boy said, while his face blushed harder.

"You look like a half ripe tamato, Beast Boy. Come on, if you don't like her, who do you like?" Cyborg said.

"No one." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg flipped through channels.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with you having sex with her." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy blushed harder and had an erection. Cyborg noticed and continued.

"I bet you like her creamy, soft boobs, her tight ass, nice, pink-"

"Stop! Goddamnit!" Beast Boy said.

"You know you like her." Cyborg said smiling.

Beast Boy stood up.

"Look bro, I don't like someone like that yet. Ok?" Beast Boy said.

"Whatever bro." Cyborg said walking off to the bathroom.

Beast Boy heard a knock at the door. He opened it. Terra stood there smiling.

"H-Hey Beast Boy." Terra said.

"Hi. Uhh, not to be rude, but why did you come here?" Beast Boy said.

"Just to drop by." Terra said rubbing her left arm.

"Well now is a bad time. I-I-I have stuff to do." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, ok. I'll come back at 9. Cool?" Terra said, blushing.

"Yeah. That's ok." Beast Boy said.

"Ok. Cya till then." Terra said, walking off.

Beast Boy closed the door, turned around and saw Cyborg on the couch.

"So Beast Boy. How's it going with Terra?" Cyborg said.

"You were there the whole time?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yep. And I see she wants to do something big." Cyborg said.

"No, she just came to drop by." Beast Boy said, irritated.

"Yea. 'Drop by'. Bro, that is some fake ass shit. She wants to fuck you." Cyborg said.

"No! She just wanted to hang out. I think." Beast Boy said, blushing.

"You can't be that naive. She loves you bro. It's your choice weather to accept, or crush her heart." Cyborg said.

"Screw you." Beast Boy said.

"You're gonna screw something tonight. HA HA." Cyborg said.

"You know, I don't want to talk about this." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, you don't talk, just fuck." Cyborg said.

"That isn't the point!" Beast Boy said angerily.

"I know, your dick's the point." Cyborg said.

"You know what, I'm out. Enjoy yourself, prick." Beast Boy said.

"You're gonna fuck Terra." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy left while Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy went into his room to find Robin and Starfire having sex on Beat Boy's bed. Starfire panted.

"Oh...Oh! Oh...Oh..Oh! Ooooooh! AHHHH!" Starfire said, Having an orgasism.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Beast Boy yelled.

Starfire screamed and covered her self in Beast Boy's cover.

"Hey Beast Boy." Robin said.

"Dude, why are you having sex with Starfire in my room?!" Beast Boy asked angerily.

"We were about to come in my bedroom, then one thing lead to another and... We're here." Robin said.

"You better had not get your nasty juices in my damn bed!" Beast Boy said.

"But we did." Robin said smugly.

"Beast Boy, please exit the room while I don my clothes." Starfire said blushing.

"Uhh, I have a closet." Beast Boy said.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other then Beast Boy. 35 seconds later, Beast Boy was in the closet. He saw Starfire not dressing.

"Hey Starfire, you said you were dressing." Beast Boy said.

Then Robin picked Starfire up.

"Robin w-what are y-you doing?" Beast Boy asked raising his eyebrow.

Starfire rode Robin's hood while moaning.

"What the fuck?! You're not dressing!" Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy tried to open the closet but Robin had put a chair under the knob.

"What the- Robin! Open this door!" Beast Boy said.

"You open it." Robin said.

"I can't!" Beast Boy said.

"Too bad then." Robin said.

"This is so childish!" Beast Boy yelled.

After an hour, Robin and Starfire had left the room, while Beast Boy attempted to break out.

"I can't believe Robin. -grunt- Locking me in this -grunt- damned closet. -grunt -grunt-" Beast Boy said to himself while trying to escape. The door flew open.

"Hey Beast Boy." Terra, who flew the door open, said in a rather sluttery.

"Uh, hey T-T-Terra. Why are you here?-N-Not that it's unpleasant." Beast Boy said.

"Well I said I would drop by. So what do you think of my clothes?" Terra said.

Beast Boy actually got to look at her clothes, which looked slightly loose and revealing. Beast Boy gained an erection from this.

"W-W-W-Well they a-are very..." Beast Boy said.

"Sexy, Beast Boy?" Terra asked rubbing Beast Boy's pants.

"Kin-Kinda.." Beast Boy said.

Before Beast Boy could do anything else, Terra out her hand under Beast Boy's pants and rubbed his cock. Beast Boy enjoyed this, as Terra's hands were soft as silk and cottenpoly blend. He grunted while she did it. She whispered into his ear, "Anything you want to do. Even Anal." Terra said. This made Beast Boy even harder. After 2 hours, Terra rested on Beast Boy's chest.

"You're so good, Beastie." Terra said.

"Yep, I guess I am. Heh." Beast Boy said.

"I got to go. Bye baby." Terra said, while putting her clothes on and jumping out the front window.

Beast Boy had to ponder what the hell he just did and why he didn't do it with alcohol involved.

"What was I thinking. I wanted to stray away from this." Beast Bou said, rubbing his forehead.

Cyborg walked in.

"Well, by the sounds of moaning, I think you and Terra did a little.. Hehehe. How was it?" Cyborg asked in awe.

"Very well. I would give it an 8/10. But I really shouldn't have done this. Why did I have sex with her?" Beast Boy said.

"You sound like you are 11. Obviously passions collided and ended with pleasure." Cyborg said.

" I mean like what if there was someone else? Like Jin-" Beast Boy said before remembering what he did.

"Jinx? Are you sure you want to be fooling around with her? I've seen her type before, she's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous, that girl is a bad girl. You know, from that song." Cyborg said.

"Hmm. I don't know. Can you hand me a beer before I get to sleep?" Beast Boy said.

"Sure BB." Cyborg said.

Cyborg arrived moments later to give Beast Boy his beer.

"Thanks Cy." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy drank a several mouthfuls before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date Part One

Beast Boy woke up from his slumber, to find the smell of crisp pancakes, juicy bacon, sizzling eggs, and fresh brewed coffee. Beast Boy jumped out of his bed, walked to the kitchen, and greeted his friends. He sat down in the living room and ate his food and drank his coffee. He still had some things to ponder about Terra. Beast Boy knew that he had to stay away from relationships in order to save he lives of his friends and possibly the world. But he couldn't stay away from Terra's sweet scent for long. Cyborg sat next to him, smiling.

"So Beast Boy. You thinking about how good Terra give blowjobs?" Cyborg teased.

Beast Boy blushed a deep red, then turned lighter in a shade of red.

"Well I have to admit, she does make me explode." Beast Boy said embarrassedly.

"Ugh. Can you keep that quiet? I don't want to hear your sex life." Robin said.

"Same." Raven said.

"I much enjoy the recalling of intercourse couples have done. Beast Boy, did you and Terra do, what I think it was called, anal?" Starfire said.

"He'd be lucky if he did." Cyborg said.

"So, what did you and Starfire do your first time?" Raven asked.

"Well, Not only we tasted each other's most sensitive parts, we then explored each other's-"

" AH AH AH AH AH! Starfire I really think we should keep our sex life in privacy." Robin said nerously.

"Nasty ass." Cyborg chuckled under his breath.

Beast Boy wanted to change the subject quickly.

"So uh, do we have any missions today?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Well we have deliveries, but Raven has that covered. So far, we have nothing else on our agenda." Robin said.

"Slow work day as usual. I really hope Brother Blood or the Hive to destroy the town. It's soooo boring here." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy's phone rang from his pocket. He revealed it to find Terra was calling him.

"Gotta take this." Beast Boy said.

"A booty call, eh Beast Boy?" Robin joked.

Beast Boy groaned and went into his room

"If it was a booty call, It would be _**me **_calling Starfire." Beast Boy said under his breath.

Beast Boy answered Terra.

"Hey Beast Boy... So... how was last night?" Terra said softly, as if she were to ask Beast Boy to have sex again at her place.

"Yeah t-t-that was great." Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, if you think it was great, don't be afraid to...call me again." Terra said lustfully smiling.

"Ok, yea. So Terra, is there anything else you wanted to say?" Beast Boy said quickly.

"Oh yeah! Uh, I was wondering if we could...have a date." Terra said.

"Well, I would like to have one." Beast Boy said.

"What about Saturday?" Terra asked.

"Great. 8?" Beast said.

"Good time for me." Terra said.

"Ok. See you later." Beast Boy said.

"Wait Beast Boy." Terra said.

"What Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"Its just that, I'm lonely at my place and... I need something to get by." Terra said.

"Maybe you should buy some dildos?" Beast Boy asked.

"Could y-you... Send me some pictures of...your dick?" Terra asked, blushing, while playing with her hair.

"W-Well, I can...if you can send me some pics your genitals." Beast Boy said, know that if he was gonna do this, it wouldn't hurt for her to send some as well.

"Thanks... See you later baby." Terra said.

Beast Boy hung up the phone. He looked down and saw that he was hard.

"Hope she sends them quickly." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy went to the bathroom and sent her ten pictures of him and his genitals. Beast Boy walked out soon after and towards the living room.

"So, what did Terra want?" Cyborg asked, handing Beast Boy a beer.

"How did you know it was Terra, Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked.

"Who else calls you when you aren't on your missions?" Cyborg replys with a question.

"True." Beast Boy said, taking a swig of his beverage.

"So, what did she want?" Cyborg asked.

"Damn, Cy. You are nosy. Like, don't you have your girlfriend to think about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, I do have a girlfriend, but ever so recently." Cyborg said.

"Who?" Beast Boy chuckled.

"Jinx." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy eyes widen. Robin, Raven, and Starfire gasped.

"Jinx?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes." Cyborg said.

"You can't date Jinx! Hell's wrong with you?" Beast Boy said.

"And why so Beasty?" Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..because Jinx is.." Beast Boy studdered.

"Our enemy." Robin completed for Beast Boy.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah! She is." Beast Boy said quickly.

"Come on now. Who ever said she couldn't be converted into a life of heroism and good deed?" Cyborg said.

"Her." Raven said.

"Look guys, I know she was evil-" Cyborg started.

"Is evil." Robin said.

"You really should not date her." Starfire said.

"Well, I am. And she is coming here now." Cyborg said.

"Cyborg, what is wrong with you. My god, she is our enemy. She is using you to get to me-i mean us." Beast Boy said.

"I don't care what you think. My pull game has been garbage lately. I am not saying this is a forever thing, but it will be a great one. Besides, I don't have many choices." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy walked away. He then called Terra.

"Terra, I got to cancel the date for this weekend. I have a cold." Beast Boy said.

"Since when?" Terra asked.

"Uh." Beast Boy said.

"Look, if you didn't want to date, you could have just said so, but I will tell you this one time Beast Boy. I am not a tramp. I am not a hooker. I am not some dirty hoe for you to fuck with. If you want to get serious with me and have a relationship, you call back. Hopefully with an apoligy." Terra said, offended.

She hung up.

"Damn it. Ugh. I want to sort this out, but I have to keep an eye on Jinx." Beast Boy whispered.

Beast Boy walked back to see Jinx there.

"Hello Beast Bastard." Jinx said.

"Jinx. Come on now. Do you have something against him?" Cyborg said.

"Well him and the others, yes." Jinx said.

"Well drop your attitude." Beast Boy said.

"Or leave." Raven said.

"Guys, calm down. all this hatred should be in the past. Bae, you have to try to be nicer to each other. Same with the rest of you." Cyborg said.

"Fine." They all said.

"I mean, we are having dinner here, so we should get along." Cyborg said.

"Oh HELL no! As leader of the Teen Titans, I swiftly order the-"

"Well I swiftly order a shut the fuck up and get along act to be passed between the two parties. Come on Robin. It is just dinner." Cyborg said.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else baby." Jinx said.

"Girl, it's all right. We are glad to have you, aren't we guys?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, yeah." Beast Boy said.

"Ok." Starfire said.

"Meh." Robin said.

"Whatever." Raven shrugged.

"See? So just watch some TV and relax everyone." Cyborg said as he prepared drinks for him and Jinx.


End file.
